


Positional Play

by Combination_NC



Series: Circle Chess [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Chess, Chess porn, Circle Tower, Electricity trick, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mage Rules Chess, Romantic Friendship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_NC/pseuds/Combination_NC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doubts that Anders has much to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positional Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/gifts).



> For hawkeward over at tumblr! Happy birthday, you splendid person, you!
> 
> Chess terms are briefly explained in the end notes for those interested.

If Karl did not know better he would have guessed that Niall was sulking. Not from anything terribly apparent in his body language aside from a slightly less straightened back than what was usual; it was mostly the fact that his eyes carried the vague threat of oncoming hexes and other horrors.  
  
Less vague and more barely restrained action as the game went on. Well, then.  
  
“You are not actually attempting to cast horror on me, are you?” Karl had to ask after felling a black knight.  
  
“What? I would _never_.” Niall paused. “Not during a _game_.”  
  
“But only because it would be considered cheating, and a victory earned that way would be meaningless to you?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
Karl had to smile. He knew him so well by now.  
  
“Are you going to tell me why, or would you like me to provide you with one guess for each piece I capture?”  
  
Niall huffed, an insulted sound. “I doubt you will be able to take that many.”  
  
It was amusing how much of the Entropy school there was to be found in Niall’s style of play and behaviour both; the little jabs and threats and calculated attacks, very much the tactician. There was a certain potential for it becoming rather tiring on a personal level after a while, but as a chess partner he was a very satisfying one, the traces of his school making him an interesting counter to his own style that leaned heavily towards positional play. He found himself idly wondering how many traces of his own school of magic there was to be found in his playing style and personality both. Not as much of either as in Niall’s, he suspected.  
  
“If that is how you want to do it, I shall comply.”  
  
Oh, that was _definitely_ a hex glare.  
  
“I have never known you to be a sore loser in the face of a well-earned defeat, so there must be something else.” Karl knocked his forehead lightly with the next captured piece, mentally going over what he had done recently that could be taken as an insult to intellectual pursuits. It had not been all that much, as far as he could recall.  
  
“Of course there is! You out-maneuvered me fair and square, it was a good game.” There was a slightly spiteful bite to his next sentence. “Unlike some other games you have played recently.”  
  
“I cannot recall playing any particular bad games,” Karl had to admit. Games with varying degrees of standards, but none that had been bad, at least not on his part.  
  
“ _Anders_.”  
  
Karl furrowed his eyebrows. He had not told anyone about the fool’s mate incident, so there was no way Niall could know about that particular loss.  
  
“Florian informed me,” Niall continued accusingly. _Oh_.  
  
“Finn-”  
  
“ _I_  get to say Florian.” Or Finn did not know how to protest when he did, Karl could not be entirely sure of which.  
  
“-showed up at an awkward moment, but I assure you the chess pieces all went undefiled, and I would not call the game  _bad_ , it was for practice.”  
  
“No, why would you even play with _Anders?_ He is...” Niall seemed to search for the correct word, but Karl knew he would never find it.  
  
“Not an idiot,” he supplied in place of all the words he wanted to offer, inappropriate and appropriate at the same time.  
  
“Fine. Imbecile, then.” Niall continued his advance towards the white king; the outcome was inevitable at this point, but he was not the kind of player to give in and admit his defeat unless thoroughly proven of it.  
  
Karl laughed and shook his head at the statement and spite check both. “No, not at all. He lacks patience, is all. You underestimate him.”  
  
“Pfft. I will believe that when I see it.”  
  
“I doubt he would let you.” Not the truly important things, at least.  
  
“As if he has anything to show.”  
  
Oh, Karl _knew_ he did. He leaned over and offered his best wicked smile as he captured Niall's king. “More than a thing or two,” he said, voice so full of promise that Niall’s eyes widened slightly at it. “And for my token, I could bring company for tonight, if he feels inclined to give you a peek of even a fraction it.”  
  
“What makes you think I would want to see any of that?” Despite himself, Niall sounded intrigued, leaning slightly forward, thoroughly hooked by Karl’s words.  
  
Karl discovered he could turn his smile a tad bit more wicked. “Where do you think I learned the electricity trick?”  
  
  
Sneaking through the hallways together with Anders always felt more forbidden than doing it alone; forbidden and more exciting than anyone his age should feel about such a thing. He had not been mistaken about Anders‘ possible willingness to participate in what he had in mind this time either; the answer had been a delighted _yes_. “We are going to show that stuck-up prick the time of his boring _life_ ,” he had said, eyes glittering with mischief and promise both.  
  
The way he moved when he slunk into Niall’s room and how he took the sight of him in, as if pondering how to best go about it was much like a promise of one of the nights’ of Karl’s life, as well.  
  
His steps were smooth and light and so close to a dance that only a turn and a twirl separated it from one, his hands on the clasps to the pauldron of his robes, slowly unbuckling it. He glanced at Karl, reaching out for his hand and guiding it to another clasp.  
  
“So, how much do we _show_ , and how much do we let him do?” Anders said, both teasing and cocky.  
  
Karl handled the clasps quickly, allowing Anders robe to fall to the floor, revealing nothing but more skin touched by sun than most mages saw in a lifetime, dusted with soft blond hair as well as the lightest of freckles that Karl remembered morethan saw in the dim candlelight. He turned, slowly, letting said light dance over his body, skin caressed by golden light. Karl pulled his hair tie out, carefully tracing his fingers through the red gold, earning him a smile that spoke of secrets. Then those lips met his own as he undressed, Anders hands skillfully brushing against places that longed to be touched, wanting to call forth moans and more.

  
Niall watched them and their touches and their skin that so wanted to be kissed, until they both descended upon him to undress, to caress, to kiss and to stroke. Willingly trapped between them and their lips and hands, the time for showing was over and one for feeling beginning. Anders’ fingertips trailed the softest touch of electricity as he simultaneously readied him with another spell that mattered so much less at the moment while Karl pressed against him and _moved_ as Anders’ fingers slipped inside him, moved against him and stroking them both as Anders moved inside him, first with fingers and then more, and more, and more. Niall gripped Karl’s waist and Karl’s and Anders’ hands joined together across his own, the touch carrying something much more dangerous than a softened lightening spell.  
  
And when Niall was too spent to even jest about the use of the rejuvenation spell and watched as they kissed each other above him, he understood the lure as well as the danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Positional play/Tactical play - Positional play has its main focus on long-term planning to gain advantage, while tactical is more aggressive with short-term attacks and threats, which I feel is very suitable for an Entropy mage, which I imagine Niall to be, and Niall in particular.  
> Spite check - A harmless move which only purpose is to delay an inevitable defeat. In the case of Niall, very much made out of spite.


End file.
